


Mats and his stuffed Giraffe

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Silly, silly very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats still sleeps with a soft toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mats and his stuffed Giraffe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/gifts).



> I really wanted to write some Hömmels, I don't usually write cute Hömmels and I wanted to challenge myself. Brace yourself because after this, I have started a more angsty and sexual Hömmels fics. 
> 
> Anyway this for Gina.

Benedikt really loves sharing a room with Mats on international duties, even if he does instant only walking around naked, and sleeping with stuffed giraffe, he can't sleep at night without it.

Mats is like a five year old, when it comes to the giraffe, once Lukas stole as a prank. Needless to say, Benni wasn't kept away because of the good stuff, he was kept awake because of Mats mourning for a fucking soft toy.

"It's funny that you are twenty six years old, and still sleep with a teddy bear." Benedikt mocks, looking up over his book, to see a very naked Mats with the Giraffe in his arms.

"My grandmother, bought me her when I was born." Mats smiles at his battered giraffe and lays down beside Benedikt. "She's very special to me."

Benedikt can only roll his eyes. "If she's that special, you should leave her at home, especially after what happened last time."

"Aww is my Benedikt jealous." Mats chuckles, and rests his head on his boyfriends shoulder. "Besides I can't sleep without her." Mats slips under the thin sheet, and takes his Giraffe with him, pressing a kiss onto her nose.

"I'm not jealous Mats, I just think it's so funny, someone like you, at 6 foot four, a defender, and the captain of Dortmund, sleeps with a fucking teddy bear, and practically cries when she's gone missing."

"I already told you, she's special to me Benedikt. She passed away, when I was five years old, this is the last thing she bought me." Mats narrows his eyes, and Benedikt bites his tongue, he doesn't want to get in another argument.

"I love you." Mats says, so Benedikt turns around to face his boyfriend, who actually has his back to Bendikt, the giraffe is sitting opposite Mats, all most glaring at Benedikt."

"I love you too, Mats." Benedikt says eventually, running his hand down Mats' well sculpted back.  

Mats turns around, and looks confused for a moment. "....Oh. I was actually talking to Gina.” Mats kisses the giraffe, to prove his point.

Benedikt rolls his eyes, Mats and that giraffe, but it's a side of Mats, Benedikt only gets to see, and in some that makes up for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a stuffed dog, who I still sleep with. He brings me some sort of comfort. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed Mats being the soft one for a change XD


End file.
